


Track 05: Swollen Summer

by Sionnach



Series: Music Meme: Baby Loves to Dance [5]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Inspired by Music, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:31:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7393168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sionnach/pseuds/Sionnach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames convinces Arthur to sit and smell the roses, so to speak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Track 05: Swollen Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Check out the first story for notes.

  
**Track 05:** Swollen Summer – The Bravery

It was the rare occasion that they were complete with their side of a job on a nice spring day in Paris. This meant they could go and enjoy themselves until they got the call to move forward.

Taking Arthur’s hand in his, Eames led the protesting man to a nearby park. 

“It’s too nice of a day to be holed up inside, Arthur. Surely you know this as well as I do.”

“I’m tired Eames. All I want is to go home, toe off my shoes and just relax inside, do a little bit of cuddling.”

He must be tired if he was spilling all of that. Eames smiled and tugged him to a nice patch of grass in the shade. He sat down then patted his lap. 

“Come on then, we’ll relax here. The nice outdoors and cuddling, yeah?”

Arthur smiled and sat between Eames’ spread legs, allowing himself to relax into the other man.


End file.
